Up And Down Black And White
by Yamato Magna
Summary: What's Daisuke to do when he forgets his own anniversary?


BTW: I would give anything I repeat ANYTHING. If some would draw me a pic of the painting described by Daisuke. I repeat ANYTHING!!!

SOOO SORRY This should of been out two weeks ago but then I got a suspension an essay exams ISP's CPT's and my bag was stolen. L /_\  some ppl…

Authors Note:  Limey content. Mentions of sex but no actual lemons. Giving this baby a PG.-13 rating. This is a short break for me from FIARD.  Also this is not quite archaic angel so no one is gonna be dying up and down the halls okay. It's a one part and a sappy little piece of fluff. Oh yeah as for a few *ahem* little  things that don't make sense. Just read the fic and go with it for you overall enjoyment. This is Au and is set in a cross between the Fate Isn't a … universe and the Archaic Angel series which I have not written yet. But in short Ken-chan did some very bad things and can transform into Gabrie Celesta an all powerful angel demon. Don't ask. In short just go with it. It'll make sense in another fic.

Pairing Note: Daiken Yamachi Jyoushiro Midormi Junora Takori Hiyako. What's that? You want to flame you say. Please do. Oh look, some puddles evaporating. *watches *

Dedication: Dedicated to anyone whoever put a smile on my face, and to Silver Daisuke for being himself.

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I'm just borrowing the characters. Don't sue me.

**Up and Down Black and White**

Daisuke woke up with the rays of the sun streaming down on his face. He twitched his nose ever so slightly and rolled over to try to sleep some more. Unfortunately the Digi-World sun wasn't the most generous with the snooze button. He extended his arm to the other side of the bed, to feel around for his Ken-chan, but instead found only the other side of the covers.

"Ken-chan." Daisuke called out groggily. Not yet alert enough to be able to form coherent sentences. Fortunately there was another person there to help him do so. 

"Wake Up! Wakey wakey. Let's not spend the day in bed. Lot's of things to do. Mustn't keep your Ken-chan waiting!" A familiar yet still unrecognizable voice shouted at Daisuke. He opened his eyes and shifted his body to face to the source of the disturbance.

"Ken" The red head managed rather gingerly considering it was 9:00 am. He stared up at his long time partner, the former Kaizer and the Digi-Destined of Kindness Ken Ichijouji. "Good Morning" He said.  "Morning" Ken replied still grinning as wide as the day they met.

Uh-oh. Things weren't quite clicking for Daisuke. It was normal for Ken to be in a good mood after a night like last night. Daisuke spread his hands over the bed in remembered pleasure. But this was way too much. Ken almost never used slang. But who knows, maybe he was really good last night.

"So what would you like for breakfast Dai-kun?" Ken asked merrily still grinning widely. Daisuke finally got a good look at Ken, and he was wearing and outfit that almost made him want to repeat last night right now. An open leather vest with a v-neck, exposing his arms and the better halve of his porcelain chest. Some tight leather pants that displayed Ken's well-muscled legs from years of soccer and Judo; knee-high leather boots completed the look. All black one hundred percent real leather.

Daisuke was definitely wide-awake now. "Ken-chan." Kami-sama, doesn't he know not to do this to me in the mornings? "Okay I'll just make you all your favorites." Ken declared, standing up and walking ever so slowly out of the large master bedroom in a way that should have been illegal in any world. Daisuke just stared hypnotized by Ken's movements. In fact it was several minutes after the fact that he had left the bedroom that Daisuke was able to even blink.

"What was that?" Daisuke was speechless. Had Ken flipped? Not that he didn't like having Ken do everything for him. It was just a little unnerving. Daisuke looked around at their master bedroom. Strange even now to think of it as their room. He still couldn't believe that his home was the former fortress of the Digimon Emperor. 

After all the battles and conflicts, Ken and Dais had moved back to the Digi-World along with the rest of the Digi-Destined couples. It was the natural law of things. Anything that entered that world had to return to it. Of course there were some naysayers. Jun for example.

Though they had gotten over their negative attitudes toward each other and come to terms with each other, they still fought in good nature with each other.

Daisuke had originally put up a token argument, but eventually Jun just giggled and told him she most definitely approved.  Jun had said that it was only a one-way street. "This is one of those things that are black and white Daisuke. There's no getting around it this time." Really he had only come there seeking her approval. Though they both knew that she would never say it aloud around Daisuke.

            Thinking of his home made his thoughts wander to the corners of the Digital World. The other Digi-Destined had spread them selves out a lot when they had arrived here. It was always quite a journey from the oasis where Ken's fortress lay and the former chambers of the "The Un-dead King"   

Miyako and Hikari currently inhabited File Island mansion along with Sora and Mimi, while Yamato and Taichi, accompanied by Jyou and Koushirou had taken root within the castle on the continent of Server, where Myotismon previously resided. It was in bad shape, but with a little help from Ken's magic and Gatomon's knowledge of the place, it was now more of a palace of angels than a vampire's castle.

Finally Iori and Takeru had moved to Machine City where -believe it or not- Iori was made Mayor due to his -as Andromon put it-, " Stunning logic free from phlegmatic judgment" He still had no idea what that meant but he was definitely not going to argue with several thousand Digimon.

Daisuke was now twenty-one years old. The time just seems to fly by when you're having fun.

He stood up and got out of bed. Flexing his muscles and doing some basic stretches. 

It was true Ken was a happier person now but still he wasn't usually like this. Even when he wanted something, he wasn't the one to act like this to get it. He would usually just go get whatever he wanted.

"Where have I seen that outfit before?" Daisuke pondered out loud, while bending over top touch his toes.

"Daisuke!" A voice behind him yelped. Daisuke -in a movement so fast no mon could of possibly caught it- fell over in a heap with his toes beside his head. Veemon winced before continuing. "G'morning Daisuke." He paused seeing the strange position he had put his partner in. "Doesn't that hurt?" He asked, as his partner had managed to uncurl his back.

"Daisuke?!?" Ken entered with Wormmon on his shoulders, wheeling in a cart filled with all of Dais' favorite breakfast items. Wormmon laughed, "Get yourself in a knot again Daisuke."

"Veemon!" Ken reprimanded. "What did I say about surprising Daisuke so easily in the morning." Ken's expression remained serious for a moment, and then, he too burst out into laughter.  "You know he's prone to catastrophe." He squealed. "You look like a pretzel Daisuke." Wormmon commented. Then the two mon began to laugh even harder. "That's okay." The bluenette smirked "I like pretzels." Daisuke changed to a bright shade of crimson.

"Yeah but he's not the edible kind." Veemon replied. Ken tried to cover Wormmon's mouth but was too late. "But Ken. I thought you said that you could eat Daisuke up over and over again, for hours and hours." Wormmon dogged the hands that tried to grab him.

            "Mmm my chocolate flavored Daisuke." Wormmon bounced around the room followed by V-mon, reciting the bit's and pieces blurted out by the Kaizer, or told to him by Ken. "I'll make him adore me, make him need me, love me!" Wormmon said in his best Kaizerish singsong voice, followed by V-mon constant echo, "Adore me, love me, need me!"

Needless to say this went on for quite sometime before Ken finally lost it, picked them both up and threw them out of the room. This was followed by the resounding bang of the closing door.

Daisuke who was still on the floor, had heard every word and now had a full body blush that seemed to be a matching outfit to Ken's.

"Ohh Daisuke." Ken finally remembered that his Dai-chan was still on the floor. He rushed over to him and helped him up, not able to look him in the eyes. "Umm I made you some breakfast." He practically whispered as he waved his hands in the general direction of the breakfast buffet he had wheeled into the room for the redhead.

Though he meant to pull away abruptly, he found his hands twined around Daisuke's. "I ...Um...thank you." Daisuke finally managed. Dai-baka tell him, tell him. He released Ken from his embrace and stood up on his power.

"Um.. Ken, I need to tell you ... I " Daisuke stared into Ken's eyes hoping to find the right words to say.

"He's mine, all mine!" Wormmon peeked through the door, followed by V-mon resonant. "Mine, all mine!" Ken stood up in mock anger. "How dare you insult the most high supreme Kaizer of the Digi-World." Boy did I really use to talk like that. Nowadays Ken would have said that he used to be quite a blowhard. 

"Oh no run hide."  V-mon played along. "The Kaizer's on the war path. Save me I don't want to be spiraled." Ken stood up and marched to the door in his best imperial fashion. Sparing a glance at his companion he mouthed the words love you Dai-chan.

"Oh no run or he'll sic the Tyrannamon on us." Wormmon cried frivolously, as Ken began to chase the two rookie Digimon down the halls of his redecorated fortress.

"Phew I thought for sure that would be it. " Daisuke muttered.

He stared down at the giant rock on his ring finger. Ken had insisted that he be the bride at his wedding. But he had said that Ken had a more feminine frame and would look better in the dress. Big mistake. Though this was the kind of mistake he learned from. Never insult a not to long ago Digimon Kaizer. Especially one who had a temper worse than any viri in the Digi-World.

Oh boy he had been in the doghouse for that. But he had made it up to him. Oh yes indeed. But this wasn't the kind of thing that one should speak about when one is entertaining company, as Ken would have put it.

Ken's speech was still all formal and no slang at least when the lights were on. Daisuke chuckled. Okay, Daisuke would admit Ken was great in bed -but none of you heard it from me.

But there was a problem. Daisuke had never said three little words. In all the years that they had been married. How long had they been married? Here I go again. Anything to avoid telling him how I feel. You even do it in your head Daisuke.

Too true, Daisuke had always had a problem with telling Ken I love you. Normally you would think that it was Ken who would of been scared but no, it was most definitely the other way around.

Of course if the Kaizer hadn't said it, then Ken probably never would of been able to work up the nerve to tell him.

Daisuke sighed and began to walk around to the doors where Ken had wheeled in the cart before Wormmon had gotten the better of his attention.

 That mon is taking after V-mon much too much. He thought.

Boy there's everything here. Ken had really outdone himself. Not that he had actually cooked it but well you know. Daisuke began to shovel some of the toast in his mouth. A bad habit from when he was younger. One he had unintentionally passed on to Ken. 

It was quite humorous to see someone like genius Ken Ichijouji eat toast like the world was coming to an end, and that it would be the last thing he would ever eat in his life.

While helping himself to some Seaweed-misco soup he noticed the statue just outside of his room. It was a statue of the two of them.

With some help from Miyako, Jun, and Midori he had carved and sculpted a life-like, and life-size statue of Ken and himself. The two of them were embracing; Holding hands smiling and looking blithe. The marble did all but jump up and come alive. In the mornings he would sometimes mistake it for Ken. 

Next to it was his anniversary present the year before; a beautiful portrait of Ken at age 11. It was the young Ken in a dessert Oasis scene. The portrait was split vertically into two distinct parts. On one side it was day and the other night. It to was painstakingly done and showed every detail. In the portrait a dejected looking Ken was leaning against a tree with his hair blowing in the wind while in the background the northern half of his base was crashed into the desert with the lights from the windows off. His fingertips seemed to press against a sort of barrier and on the other side of that barrier was the Kaizer. His fingertips touching Ken's. His faced was twisted into a cruel smirk. His disheveled hair held firm against the elements and the fortress on his half of the portrait was levitating and there was light and great activity with several slaves moving about.

Then, in the bottom center of the portrait were the present Ken and Daisuke holding hands and Ken's mouth was open in quiet laughter as Daisuke was speaking.

At the bottom was an inscription. Something that Daisuke had heard from a very wise person.

_"When you lose you're way in life, time may solve problems._

_What do you do when you can't find your way? _

_ Just laugh, but quietly."___

This portrait always made him think of Ken. Daisuke did most of the work, but he had gotten some instruction from Hikari as she had a huge talent for this kind of art.

"Which explains why she always had that camera around her neck. " He chuckled more at the thought than at her.

He had had a crush on the younger Yagami, but it shriveled away once he had really come to know Ken. Which happened to be on the same day he first came to the Digi-World. But uhh that's not the point. Daisuke blushed thinking about their first meeting. 

Hikari was a nice girl, sure. But that was just it. He didn't want a nice girl. In fact he didn't want a girl at all. But that wasn't the point. Daisuke looked around and then stopped, seeing as the picture and the statue were the only two anniversary presents he had given Ken that were in their room or in the hall.

Daisuke reached down to pick up some more food but hit an empty tray. "Huh" He said. V-mon chuckled. "What's the problem Daisuke?" He asked in a still giggling voice. "V-mon, you didn't!" He wondered how the blue Digimon had managed to sneak in here so quietly, not to mention eat his entire breakfast without snapping Daisuke out of one of his "Ken trances". Then better words came to him. "Wait if you're here, where's Ken?" The last time he had asked that the two Digimon had lead him down into the abandoned dungeon to find a sleeping Ken chained up to the wall. "We're playing hide and seek." V-mon replied. 

 Uhoh that's never good. Ken could be anywhere. Their version of hide and seek was let's tire out Ken and then hide him somewhere. Daisuke always made sure to stay a safe distance from his partner when he was like that. 

He had picked up way too much from the Kaizer.  Of course he really didn't know any other way to play "Tag you're the slave" or "Hide and don't make a peep...or else." He would have to teach him how to play the regular games eventually.

"So what did you do with him?" He asked nonchalantly, a little worried about Ken, and a little annoyed about him eating all of his food "Hmm, Ken." The blue Digimon said. "Oh don't worry Daisuke." He said in-between cereal slurps. He's sleeping on the couch." Phew. Daisuke was almost certain they had him tied up in cage somewhere. 

"It's not like we have him tied up in a cage somewhere." V-mon chuckled. The child of friendship and courage laughed as well then stopped. "Hey that's not funny." He said, trying to conceal his laughter.

"Ohh V-kun." The small bug type mon peeked his head through the door. "Coming Worm-chan." His mate replied eagerly, leaving the empty cart for Daisuke to feast his eyes upon.

As the door closed he sighed. Sometimes those two are worse then me and Ken -or is that Ken and I. Eh it's not like anyone was listening. This was true especially considering what goes on between two champion Digimon is far worse than...wait what was I thinking about before V-mon came in here. Oh yeah my anniversary present for Ken. What did I get him this year? He wondered silently looking around to see if anything would jog his memory.

Wait, had their anniversary even passed this year? It was five years soon. Or was it six. I can't remember. That's not good. I won't tell him that. Wait when is our anniversary? Its August 2'nd today. He said looking at the calendar. Hmm what's this? A corner of this page was torn. It looked as though someone had torn it off half way. He ripped it off and saw that it was actually the 16th.

Hmm that day seemed important. Another question kept popping up in his mind. Ken's clothes. He had seen something like that before. Where?

Before Daisuke could put two and two together. His D-Terminal gave off a beeping noise. He flipped open. It was probably Hikari or Taichi calling. He flipped it open and switched on the view screen to his computer. He was right -Tai. And here's where -if you have super hearing- you could literally hear Daisuke's world shattering around him, with two small words. 

"Happy Anniversary Daisuke!!!" The brunette shouted loud enough for the red head to be knocked down by the sheer force. Too bad the words themselves had already K.O.ed him. It was their anniversary. And he had forgotten it entirely. Entirely. This was not good. Forgetting the anniversary of Ken Ichijouji was practically like signing your own death warrant.

Taichi didn't want to get out of bed one year. Ken had changed his mind very quickly. Knowing the magic that he did and transforming into Gabrie Celesta had swiftly changed the older leaders mind. But hey, then again not many could stand up to the all-powerful archangel.

Taichi who was unaware of his protégé's inner struggles, looked around nervously. "Ken isn't around there is he?" He barley whispered scared of invoking his wrath. Though they were all friends now, he certainly did not want to get on the bad side of the angelic dæmon.

But let it never be said that Daisuke never had a good Idea. "Hey let me talk to Matt." He said to Tai grinning wildly.

Outside the door unbeknownst to the two of them was a very infuriated Angel dæmon. Ken had awoken quite pleasantly -something very unusual after playing with V-mon- and was going to see if he could weasel what Daisuke had gotten for their anniversary early. He always had something great lined up.

But seeing what he had just seen, he had an over powering urge to go and "Noah" the nearest Digimon. Ken stormed off. No, he would take this strategically. It was best. If he started on one Digimon he would go to the next and then we would have a virtual extinction on our hands, what with the rate and ease of which Ken could delete Digimon and all. No. He would see how Daisuke would get out of this one later that night.

************************************************************************************************************************

Nearly ten hours later the Digi-Destined and their respective partners and others whom happened to be living in the Digi-World had been made good on their RSVP's and were now attending the fifth year anniversary party of Ken and Daisuke Ichijouji/Motomiya. Or in some cases they were attending the anniversary of the fifth year in a row in which Gabrie had not overturned the Digital World.

Many Data, Virus and Vaccine type Digimon were there. None of them wanted to anger Ken in anyway possible. 

Taichi was in a corner with Agumon and Gabumon smirking about something or other and all in all bringing a puerile attitude to most of the more wound up Digimon. Sora and Jun, along with Mimi and Midori, were dancing to the slow music of some Angemon that owed a very large debt to their master cherub.

Hikari and Miyako were sitting down around a lavishly decorated table chatting about the latest antics of everyone's favorite redhead. It had been quite amusing when, a few years back Daisuke had come and begged for help with a present for Ken.  Gatomon and Hawkmon, seated beside them were involved in their own conversation.

Koushirou and Tentomon were speaking with some of the Data's there, while Jyou was scolding Gommamon for as he called "bad manners with someone who could swallow you whole". Takeru and Iori were seated around a table. Takeru smiled glad that his husband could take sometime off of work. For advanced Digimon they sure have problems. And everyone went straight to the mayor Iori. 

Iori wasn't a boy anymore and just by looking at him you never would of guessed that the boy in the picture on Takeru's dresser was Iori. Seraphimon was leading the orchestra of angels. Armadillomon was speaking to some vaccines.

Then as if on cue the music went from a soft classical tone into a sharp rendition of "Hail The Goddess" All eyes were on the most powerful being in the Digi-World as he entered the room. Ken walked in a much more formal leather than he had had on this morning. Partaking in his most regal stride, he calmly stepped into the large mon-filled room.  Then the music slowly returned to its original melody. 

Ken began to move around the room starting with the Mon on his left. Saying hello to a LadyDevimon and a Phantomon on his left and working around the room in a counter clockwise fashion. Staying a little longer to converse with each of the Digi-Destined and their partners. Noticing that the older blond "Matt" was not here.

When he came to Taichi he gave him a polite smile, which Taichi returned outwardly, but inwardly he grimaced. "Say Yagami." He spoke in a calm and friendly manner. "Where's Yamato?" Tai was afraid of this. He just couldn't seem to lie to Ken after their incident. To be honest if he could, he would of turned invisible and run away screaming. 'He'soutsidewithDaisukepracticing." He blurted out all at once. Ken smiled and turned his avid gaze towards the main doors.

Meanwhile outside a much different scenario was playing itself out.

"No too mushy. Ken won't like that." He said tossing the sheet of music to one side. "No not enough words, too much words." Yamato sighed he had been like this all afternoon. He would pick up one sheet, glance at it and then tossing it aside saying it was too something or not something enough. Whatever it is he hoped that the would just make up his mind before Ken found out that Daisuke was out here and had forgotten their anniversary.

The last time Daisuke had tried to do a last minute gift he had been saved narrowly thanks to Hikari's foresight. But this time it didn't look to good for Dais. The blonde looked down at the younger redhead tossing the paper to the side. He had asked him to bring a bunch of songs for him to check out. "Ha!" Daisuke said standing up holding a single sheet of music amidst all the others. "This is the one. This is it."

"Matt are you okay?" He said when he saw that Matt had gone pale and his eyes were fixated upon a single point behind him. He bent down in order to wave his hand in front of his face. "Behind you Daisuke." The elder child of friendship whispered.  He turned around to see Ken.                                                                                                                                                                                           

Most sane people would of run screaming, most slightly less intelligent people would of played possum. Unfortunately Daisuke was Daisuke and so he did the first thing he could think of. "Hi Ken -chan!" He said clasping the others lips with his own. "Lets go inside." Ken-chan" He said right after not letting the bluenette get a word in.

After a few moments Yamato finally found the courage to stop trembling and stand up. Slowly he followed the two men back into the fortress. Once inside, Ken noticed something was different. Not knowing what it was he simply brushed it aside in order to find Taichi. He was going to have to apologize eventually.

Wait, where was Taichi. He turned around to look at where the orchestra had been. There was now a stage in its place. Takeru's mega form partner was gone and so were the other angels. At least from Ken's current view. The lights went out and Ken scanned the room intent on finding and destroying the Mon had the gall to crash the wedding anniversary of Ken Ichijouji!

But before he could so much as twitch a soft spotlight went on the stage, lighting only the leather-clad redhead. Wait a minute I never put a spotlight in the grand hall. He looked up to see it was Seraphimon's doing. Holding out his hands he generated seven soft balls of light that had fallen just above Daisuke.  If one were to look from above one would think he was an angel. An angel with a perfect halo. 

Ken was just about to object when he heard soft music play in the background. Daisuke opened his eyes and let the resounding notes flow forth like chimes upon crystal.

_             Are you sending me_

_             Some kind of sign tonight_

_             Trying to tell me you long for me_

_             To be all right?_

_             I can feel you in this room_

_             Like the sun lights the moon_

_             Memories touch me deep_

_             As if you're here with me_

_             Are you sending this magic_

_             Of what used to be?_

_             Can I send you_

_             Signs then too?_

_             Cause my heart's missing you_

_             Love is a gift, that I give you tonight_

_             Under the stars to wherever you are_

_             Love is a gift, that I promise I will give you_

_            My heart to yours forevermore_

All the other couples, including some Digimon had begun to dance to the soft slow beat of the music, touched by the humon's voice. Ken -whom had the intention of Shadow Bolting the red head- had all the fight drained out of him when he too, was touched by his song.

_             People everywhere_

_             Are reaching out tonight_

_             Can you feel all the power_

_             Of their candle light?_

_             How I longed to reach for you_

_             And in everything I do_

_             I do_

_             Love is a gift, that I give you tonight_

_             Under the stars to wherever you are_

_             Love is a gift, that I promise I will give you_

_             My heart to yours forevermore_

_             Every day_

_             In memory of our love_

_             As long as I live_

_             I will share all them_

_             My heart is hoping it_

_             More alive each day_

_             You show me the way_

_             I can almost hear you say_

_             I can almost hear you say_

_             Love is a gift, that I give you tonight_

_             Under the stars to wherever you are_

_             Love is a gift, that I promise I will give you_

_             My heart to yours forevermore_

_             My heart to yours forevermore_

_             Forever more_

The beat faded and when Ken opened his eyes he found that Daisuke was in front of him. He stared down at the floor slightly abashed. Slightly constricted by the tight fitting leather. "Was that for me?" He asked a little in shock at Daisuke's new talent then anything else. "Of course Ken." He replied holding out his hands. "I love you." He whispered softly yet confidently as, the two began to sway to the beat of the lingering memory still playing within their hearts.

THE END

Ha! This Daisuke can sing, write, sculpt, and he's great in bed. Sigh is there anything he can't do. *_^ Well I'm really Giddy from writing this so I have to go dunk my head in a bucket of cold water. See you later all you whack ppls.


End file.
